The present invention relates to a music carrousel structure with various dynamic actions. The music carrousel structure can be easily and conveniently operated.
Many kinds of decorative music carrousels are commercially available. These decorative carrousels can be substantially divided into two types. One is that the carrousel has monotonous action which can hardly meet the requirement of market. The other is that the decorative toy horses can be lifted and lowered. However, such carrousel has complicated structure and a lot of parts and is subject to mechanical malfunction. Moreover, it is inconvenient to operate such carrousel and the manufacturing cost for such carrousel is very high.